


Paciencia y Fe

by tomatopudding



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: The summer is over and Benny and Nina have to part ways. But this is not the end for them.
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario
Kudos: 11





	Paciencia y Fe

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: "Stay with me."](https://tumblr.com/%5Bbeta's_tumblr_name%5D)

“Stay with me,” Benny murmured.

Nina huffed out a breath through her nose, “You don’t really mean that.”

“No,” Benny agreed, “I don’t.”

The summer had come to an end far quicker than either of them had wished, the heat wave finally breaking and the wind bringing a hint of the autumn to come. They’d been spending nearly every day together, sometimes doing nothing more than basking in each other’s company. Benny’s relationship with Kevin Rosario never fully recovered, but they seem to have reached a sort of truce, both of them wanting to keep Nina happy. And she _ is _ happy, more secure in herself and in ehr decision to return to Stanford.

“You’re going to do so great out there,” Benny continued, holding her hands in his, “and if you’re ever feel overwhelmed, I’m here for you. Only a phone call away.”

Nina smiled, tipped her chin up to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. He had gone a bit overboard with the calling card, loading enough money for them to speak every week for the entire school year, as if she wouldn’t be coming back for Christmas.

“I’ll take you up on that,” she said when they parted.

His eyes were shining with that emotion, the one that they had resisted saying for the past several weeks. It was too soon, they needed to see if the long distance thing would work. But Nina had faith and she planned to keep this man by her side for as long as possible.

  
  



End file.
